A Hero of Time
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Link Matthews a studentteacher thought life couldn't get any worse, and yet it does. Strange dreams and something more. But, is he the one? The Hero? A different story about our favorite Hero! Hope you ENJOY IT! Please Review! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Weird Day

**A Hero Of Time**  
  
_ "Where is the hero? Where is the one who will save us from evil? __Hero of Time where are thy?"  
_  
Link Matthews woke up from his very odd dream, who was the bearer of that voice, and was she talking to me? He didn't know that answer, nor did he really mind not knowing what it meant. It had happened a week ago, when he turned 20, but of course he could have read a book about a hero, or something that would explain the dreams he was having.  
"Everything happens for a reason," mumbled Link turning over in his bed to get a good look at his clock, "3:30? Man, I gotta get up at 6:00..."  
Link worked as a student-teacher at the local high school. He helped out the Algebra teacher Mrs. Newsbeat. He didn't mind too much teaching, but the kids would get on his last nerves. That's what high school kids tend to do to anyone, except when the real teacher is around, then they're scared out of they're minds all together. But there were some good students, some.  
Link rolled back in the position he was earlier, "Good night all." He drifted back to sleep, leaving the real world behind.  
()()()  
"The Hero of Time, where could he be?" asked a woman who was covered in shadows, but only the eye could see was some pink dress.  
"Do not worry Princess, we will find the Hero and bring him to this world to stop the evil that wishes the power," said a guard to the woman.  
"I do pray, Gra, that he will accept his destiny," said the Princess.  
"It will be so my lady," said Gra bowing to her, and suddenly disappeared.  
"Please save us," prayed the princess, hoping her words would reach the hero in time.  
()()()  
"Oh grrrrreeeeeaaatttt!!!!" shouted Link as he hurried out side to his jeep. He was going to be late, again. He set his alarm and everything but slept right through it all. "She's going to kill me!" he threw his bag into the jeep's trunk and jumped into the driver's seat, starting the car.  
()()()  
"I'm sorry for being late Mrs. Newsbeat," said Link entering the class room.  
"Just don't let it happen again!" snapped Mrs. Newsbeat she could be a real pain at times. 'No all the times,' thought Link bitterly.  
The students snickered at him; no one gave him respect here. He used to live out in the country with his parents, but then of course he had to grow up and become a man. He decided, well his father decided he should be a teacher, and here he was, still getting snapped at by a teacher, and getting teased by the students.  
"Mr. Matthews, do you have em?" asked Mrs. Newsbeat.  
"Have what?" he asked, not understanding her.  
Mrs. Newsbeat groaned, "You aren't gonna be a good teacher if ya forget things! Where are those test you said you would copy!?"  
Link slapped his forehead, he knew he forgot something. She wasn't going to let this one side.  
"Mr. Matthews, I here by declare you fired! If you can't remember some darn test to copy, you have no business here, now leave!" snapped Mrs. Newsbeat pointing her finger at the door, "Now go on!"  
Link gave her the look, the look of hate, she was never really nice to him nor grateful when he did something right. Link walked out of the room, only to hear snickers from the students. 'I can't wait to leave this forsaken place,' thought Link opening the door that would open him to a new life, and away from Mrs. Newsbeat and the students of hers.  
"I'm looking for someone, can you help me dear sir?" asked a man from afar to a dog, "Please it is important that I find him." His clothing was of rags and newspaper.  
Link shook his head, another weirdo in this screwed up town. The man looked up at him, and quickly ran up to him.  
"Excuse me sir, could you help me out?" he asked.  
Link smiled, "How much money do you want?" he started to reach inside his pocket for some change.  
"Nah, I need no money from a peasant like ye!" snapped the man.  
"Right," sighed Link giving the man an odd look, "then what do you want then?"  
"I'm looking for the hero! The Hero Of Time I am! Do ye know where he might be? Fighting dragons, evil wizards, saving damsels-or or anything you can name, he has done! What do ye do?" asked the man eyeing him, "what rags of clothes you wear!"  
Link was getting pretty much irritated by this old man, "I'm sorry for my so called rags, but no one fights dragons here, nor saves anyone!"  
"No! You say? How can that be!?" cried the man mumbling to himself forgetting Link was there, "he must be here!"  
"Listen, I don't know what you want, but I have to go now, so-"the man grabbed Link's arm.  
"You cannot go! Tell me sir, is there a man by the name of Link?" he asked pulling hard on Link's arm, not letting go.  
"That's my name, now if you please-"  
The old man's eyes went as wide as they could, "YOU ARE THE ONE!? THANK THE TRIFORCE!"  
Link looked puzzled and slipped his arm away from the old man, "But I assure you I'm not the Link you are looking for." Link started to leave but once more the old man grabbed his arm, tighter this time.  
"You are needed! Ganon is back! His reign of terror is back! He captured the princess and the one!" cried the old man, "if you do not accept this, no one can defeat him and Hyrule will fall under his rule. I will show you!" said the old man then his faced changed to a very serious, "Sages of Hyrule open the light!"  
Link on the other hand was thinking this was some sort of joke. He felt something happen to him, he looked down to see a blue ring form under him, and then forming around him, sealing him inside the blue light.  
"You must follow the sound of your destiny, if you do not. All hope for us is gone..."  
Link felt like he was falling endlessly in darkness, not sure when he would wake up again. The crazy man's voice echoed in his mind and so did many others.  
  
_ "Please save us!"  
"Link, where are you?"  
"You shall never become what you were before, but there is still hope." _


	2. Chapter 2: WHATS GOING ON?

Link jerked out of his sleep, opening his eyes to a vast valley of green fields surrounding him. As far as his eyes would take him, his eyes met strange things, a mountain with a fiery smoke-ring on top of it. A castle that seemed to stretch for miles or so he thought, and right next to him seem to be a ranch for he could hear the sounds of horses.  
"Where am I?" asked Link then his eyes trailed down to his clothing, "What the heck!?" his teaching clothing were gone, but a green tunic took its place along with a long white shirt under it. Brown gloves, brown boots, and he was wearing white tights?! "Okay, something is going on here, that old man-this has to be a joke!" Link started to laugh, "Yeah, a weird joke." Then he felt his ears, they weren't normal, but long and pointy at the end, "I'm deformed! Yeah, very weird joke dream."  
Link started to get up, still laughing to him self about this whole joke going on, but that was until something flew into his face.  
"LINK!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?" shrieked a fuzzy-ball of light with wings in his face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Link seeing this flying creature and ran off.  
"What's wrong with him? Hmm- what's this?" said the fairy looking down at a piece of paper, "Ye made it, now look for the fairy named Navi, she will help you doing battle, and tell ye about loads of things-have a good time...Hey that's me! But why would Link have to look for me?" pondered Navi flying off to find Link. (Okay, it's a little odd, isn't it?)  
Link hide behind a near by tree, "What was that thing?"  
"Link there you are!"  
Link turned around from his spot to see that fairy again.  
"Don't run off again! It's me Navi!" said Navi.  
"Navi? I've heard that name before...Navi..." said Link to himself. His head started to hurt, trying to remember, but nothing came.  
"Link this is no time to play around! Ganon is back!!!" shrieked Navi.  
Link stood up and leaned back against the tree, "Okay Navi, tell me. What is going on here, because I don't remember-or they got the wrong guy here. I'm no hero of time, that's not me-I'm a student-teacher! This is a dream, when I wake up, I'll have a job-and no crazy fairies talking to me."  
Navi flew directly into his face, "THIS ISN'T A DREAM! GANON IS BACK, HE CAPTURED THE PRINCESS AND HE IS STARTING TO CAPTURE THE SINGERS! HE WILL USE THEIR SINGING TO AWAKE THE EVIL TO FINALLY TAKE OVER HYRULE! DID YOU GET ALL THAT?!"  
Link blinked severely times, "I understood until the part when you started to yell-but I got most of it! So who am I really?"  
"You are the Hero of Time, how many times do I have to tell you? Do you have the ocarina of time?" asked Navi flying over his head now.  
"How should I know? I'm not a very musical person," said Link.  
"Look through your bags, it might be there, if it isn't we can kiss our butts good bye," said Navi, "HEY! Are you listening to me!?"  
Link ignored Navi's calling, and quickly dug through his bags. Finally, in the last bag was the musical instrument, the ocarina. "Here it is. What do I do with it? It kinda looks like a roll."  
"Do you know any songs? Probably not-let's go to Lon -Lon –Ranch. Maybe Ganon hasn't taken Malon." whispered Navi into his ear.  
"Where would that be-oh I know! It's up that hill, past those stone walls, right?" asked Link pointing the way.  
Navi flew in excitement, "You remember!"  
"Nope, I still don't remember-that's just where I woke up, horses," said Link.  
"Oh well, it was a try," groaned Navi and followed Link through the lands of Hyrule. 


	3. Chapter 3: Captured!

_"Link I know you can do it...Please hurry, we don't have much time left."_

Link seemed to be looking for the bearer of the voice, and not paying any attention to where he was going and rammed into the wall of the Lon-Lon-Ranch.

"Yoouch," groaned Link and rubbed the back of his head and looked up, "Hey interesting dream leaves me in pain-I'm starting to think this isn't a dream."

Navi buzzed around his ear, giving him the sign to hurry it up, or else! Link shrugged and followed Navi around the wall of Lon-Lon-Ranch, until they reach the entrance. Something felt familiar to him, about this place, but he couldn't get the picture straight in his mind.

"Come on Link!" said Navi who already was flying into the Ranch.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Link following her in.

Once Link stepped in, a wave of shock or something went through him-memories? He shook his head and glanced around the ranch; on opposite sides of him where to two buildings, one was probably the shed for cows, and the other was of course the house for the ranchers. Link was about to move forward when a beautiful voice struck his ears, it made him feel odd inside, this lovely voice and song reminded him of a place...

"HEY!" shouted Navi, shaking Link out of his thoughts, "LISTEN!"

Link stared at the fairy, "Alright, I was only thinking you know-"

"That's my job, I do all your thinking," said Navi and started to buzz around his head again, "let's go! We really don't have all day!"

"What do you want boy?!"

Link gasped and turned around to see a round man sneering at him, he was holding a bucket.

"I asked you a question kid, what are you doing here?!" snapped the man again.

"Uhhh-well you see-uh-"stumbled Link, "My name is Link-"

The man's eyes went wide in surprise, "LINK!? WOW! It's been so long! Malon will be so happy to see you! I didn't recognize you for some odd reason! It's me Talon!" said Talon with an added grin pasted on his face, and walked up to Link patting his back hard, "It's great to see you-go on and see Malon." Said Talon and quickly disappeared into the shed.

Link took Talon's advice and walked the rest of the way to the opening unto the field, where the cries of horses greeted him and also Malon's voice.

"Wow," mumbled Link gazing around his surroundings, walking along until he was in view of Malon, "Malon?"

"HEY!" shouted Navi.

Malon's eyes fluttered open, a surprise look fell upon her face, her singing stopped, and a smile spread across her face.

"Li-link? Link is-is it-it really youuu?" asked Malon, she seemed to be out of breath at the sight of him, for it has been so long since the last time she saw him.

"Uhmm well its-"started Link.

"-Of course it's him!" said Navi cutting Link off, "Malon I'm glad he hasn't found you!"

Malon was quite then she slowly said, "I know...But at least Link is back! Where have you been all these years?" asked Malon turning to Link.

Link didn't know what to say to her, because he lived a life with his family, not here; he never lived here.

"Look Malon, I don't have a clue, but really I'm not the 'Link' you know. I'm Link Matthews, student-teacher, not a hero of time," said Link looking away, "see I lived a life where-it's not here-and you have to understand that..."

"Don't worry Link. He already told me," smiled Malon then added, "I'll help train you, okay?"

"Told you what?" asked Link.

"HEY!" shouted Navi, "I know this is a nice chat, but we have to get a move on! Gannon could be-"

Laughter echoed through out Lon-Lon Ranch, it possessed evil. Malon gave a small cry, while Navi flew about, sensing the evil of the laughter.

"Okay, what a nice laugh there-is there something I need to know now?" asked Link blankly.

"Is this the hero of time? Then it shall be so easy to take over this idiotic girl's body and the other singers!"

"That isn't Gannon!? Who are you!?" shouted Navi.

A dark shadow crept across Lon-Lon Ranch, making Link more nervous and Navi more frustrated.

"Who are you!?" asked Link looking around, but seeing nothing that would show the attacker.

The shadow quickly covered the ranch, but the laughter increased as Link and Malon punched at thin air. Nothing was going to go right.

"Malon, get out of here! This wacko wants you, and uh-what-"Link started to say grabbing Malon's hand, but soon he started to black out, memories or something was brewing him to darkness, not because of the shadow or maybe it was, but the thoughts going through him.

"What a shame, oh poor stupid boy," said a woman appearing before him or so he thought. She grabbed his chin, holding him off the ground, "Do you really think you can defeat me? So sorry boy, but, I'm gonna have to play dirty-"she snapped her fingers from her free hand. Strange liquid formed around Malon's body, enclosing her inside.

"Malon! NO!" shouted Navi as she flew towards her, hitting the barrier.

"Oh what a shame, that it is," grinned the woman and turned back to Link, "Pain is the shame of losing, isn't it?"

Link glared at her, "I don't care." He spits in her face, "You're the one with the shame!"

"Disgusting creature," the woman said casually and as casually she threw Link into the barn's wall, "I must leave now with my prize. Gannon shall be pleased with me."

Link groaned from his hit to the wall, darkness consumed him.

Malon's screaming for help quickly vanished from his ears, and so did the cries of Navi leave him alone, but one thing would never leave him, her voice...

"_Link, I know you'll come for me..."_

__

_Thank you to my reviewers! Yeah-I'm so happy! I wrote this a long time ago-lalalla. THANKS AGAIN!!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth, and a Sheik

The times of time could never be the same twice around, but the seal that had been placed upon Gannondorf had withheld. A secret most do not know. The only ones with that knowledge are a few. The woman who had taken Malon from the ranch was one of them. She had been collecting the young girls marked throughout the land of Hyrule in hoping to find the Twilight Princess. The chosen one would bring forth the evil from the darkness and free Gannondorf. The other one with the knowledge had been an unknown employer of the strange woman. This man was known to the woman as, Forten, and that was all she was given.

The man Forten was not like any other man she had met before. Strange as the world of Hyrule was claimed to be, he seemed not of this world. For upon his back laid a set of black wings, and there was something written in his blacken eyes that spelled out an unreadable language. A mystery. But, Forten had promised her riches and that she would be at Gannondorfs' side. To rule the world.

The world of Hyrule now laid in utter ruin as it did when Gannondorf had it under his command. The thrones of Hyrule laid empty and baron. The royal family had disappeared, and so did the answer of where the Twilight Princess was.

Forten from his view of the castle inside, smirked a devilish smile as he sat on the throne, or at least to his best way, considering the wings on his back were still a bit of a disadvantage. He didn't care.

"Hyrule is mine," he hissed to himself, "when that moron, Avian comes with the right girl, then Gannondorf will be in my power," he laughed to himself at that thought, "but," he said, "That brat Link is back….Or whatever it is…"

"Sire." Came a strikingly beautiful voice along with a muffled cry.

Forten's gaze lingered up. He knew who it was, "Yes, Avian. What do you bring me?" he asked watching walk towards him with a young girl tightly in her grasp.

"A new one for you," she replied half amused as she pushed Malon forward.

Malon's eyes gazed up at Forten. Confuses wore on her delicate features.

Forten smiled at this, "Something wrong?" he asked leering down at her.

"You are not Gannondorf!" Malon responded surprised.

"Good girl, you're not dumb," Forten said gazing up at Avian, "Take her to the others, oh, and Avian, next time when you see that brat, kill him." He said dismissing her with the wave of his hand, "I cannot afford to lose this war again…The last time that brat was here…And without the Master Sword he is useless…." He smirked as his eyes trailed over to the corner where the Master Sword laid to rest, but it was gone. His eyes flared as he slammed his fists down, "Who would have taken it?" he shrieked in rage.

**_SPACE _**

Link felt cold water damped on his forehead. He heard voices, but some of the words he couldn't place.

"where………..It can't be!..."

"…..don't………..Link………."

Link's eyes slowly opened as the door closed to a bedroom. He thought to himself, that he was probably in Malon's house….

"MALON!" he said sitting up. His head throbbed with pain.

"Link!" cried Navi as she flew straight into his face, "You're alive!"

Link glanced around, "where's Malon!" he asked pushing the covers off.

"HEY!" Navi snapped getting Link's attention, "What happened to that attitude of, I'm not the hero and what not? Huh!" she asked buzzing around his head as Link headed for the door, "HEY!"

"Has anyone ever told you, you're annoying?" he asked reaching for the door knob. He felt something sharp whack against the back of his head.

Link rapidly turned around and there was the figure, standing right before him. Link staggered backwards and tripped. A piercing red eyed bore into him. The other eye, he assumed was covered by the intruders blonde hair. The clothing he wore, strangely reminded him of an assassin, with the mouth covered by a white cloth gave him the thoughts of running away.

Navi flew up in joy, "I can't believe! They said you were captured Zeld-"started Navi but was cut off by the boy's hand.

"So, you are the hero I've heard about?" the intruder asked eyeing the fallen Link. Link could tell now, that this intruder was female, or it could well be a very soft spoken girly man.

"Apparently I am," he responded not leaving the floor.

"Apparently?" the stranger asked, her eyebrow arched, "You don't seem like him.."

"Well, sorry, can't help with you there, but I-" Link started but the intruder went on.

"Only the true hero can keep the power of the sword, lets test it," She said pulling an object from behind her back. A beautifully crafted sword was grasped in her slender hands.

Link eyed it, "And?" he asked backing up against the door.

"This is the Master Sword, the _only _sword that can defeat the evil of this world," she said going on, "Navi, Zelda has been captured…"

"But! You are!" Navi said confused, "Because she disguised herself as.."

"She did, but," she went on a little annoyed, "I can assure you that I am not Zelda. I am my own person. I am here to delivery this sword to him," she said indicating Link who kept his eyes on the sword, he wasn't sure if she was going to give it to him nicely. He felt she would slice him first, then hand it over.

"Look, Link…My name is Sheik," she said, "and you have a task set out before you, to unlock the seven sages, and bring…"

"Bring peace and happiness, blah blah. I've heard all of this before, yea yea," he added boredly.

Sheik sighed, "Great-are you sure he is the one?" she asked to Navi.

"Yes! I'll take him straight to the trials and…" Navi started yet again but Sheik stopped the fairy.

"No, he won't-he couldn't handle it…If what I heard that he lost all of his memories, then that trial would kill him," Sheik responded.

"Oh, yes…." Navi sighed as she went to Link's shoulder.

Link eyed the fairy then turned his attention to Sheik who ordered him to stand up. Knowing it to be wise not to anger her, he stood waiting for what was to happen to him.

"Link, you've been given a task. Collect the stones of the seven sages, and when you have collected them all, take them to the Temple of Time. Everything will be told to you there. Except your fate or die," Sheik said handing him the sword.

Link felt the weight of the sword in his grasp. At first he felt nothing, but a memory of a younger version of him was brought to his attention. A vision of him pulling this sword and a flash of light…Laughter…

He came too, and he felt a change begin in him. Sheik had vanished from the room. Navi merrily buzzed around his head. Link knew now, even though he still had the doubt, he had to save the Princess and all the other girls that had taken. The only problem…Where to start?

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a real long time! bows I keep forgetting about my stories! If you forgive me, I'll keep writing!


End file.
